Draft
by Major Winters 101st
Summary: The Team is not always perfect, even when it comes to military terms. When a mission goes awry what will happen to the Team? Will the new liaisons help the situation or will they become targets themselves? And what secrets do the new members hold? First time using ocs, pairings are OCxOC Spitfire, Robanna, Supermartian, and KaldurxRocket. Summary is terrible. *Ch5 is up*
1. First Steps

_**Draft:**_

**First Steps**

**I had to redo it; I got several PMs that my last one was very bad. So this is not my original story.**

**This is my very first story I came up with. Happens after AA so yes Zatanna and Rocket are in here but not on the mission, sorry. **

**There will be Spitfire, Chalant, and some Supermartian. **

**(I do not own Young Justice, DC comics, Sikorsky Aerospace Aircraft, or the United States Army's 101****st**** airborne {maybe not that last one because of taxes}) **

_**Prologue:**_

**Bialya**

**February 4****rd**** 23:00 PM EEST**

The team, minus two members, got their first mission in weeks, but it would take them to the extremes, find and copy information about connected crime in the United States. The Team deployed about five miles away from the small village that the Bialyan military was using as a staging area for their forces.

The camouflaged Bio-ship touched down as the doors opened revealing an Archer and a younger Superman.

"Clear," Superboy was still scanning the area.

"Yep, all clear."

The Team quickly dispersed from the Bio-ship and set up a small portable scanner just outside the ship.

Aqualad looked at Miss Martian and tapped his head.

_Everyone online? _

_Yeah Miss M_ Robin was looking at the screen to the scanner

_Artemis? Wally?_

_Yeah were online._

_Kaldur? Superboy?_

_I am. _

Superboy shrugged, _I guess._

The Team began spying on the forces in the town. They could all see trucks and soldiers moving around in preparation for the night.

Kaldur was perplexed as to why troops were moving around._ Kid Flash, Artemis, I need you two to investigate what is happening. Keep in stealth mode and do not attack, is that clear?_

Both nodded their heads and quietly snuck past several guards onto the rooftop of an outlying building.

_Artemis and me are atop building number 13. We aren't in the city and there are a number of armed bozos._

_Understood, Robin can you check the opposite side of town-?_

Before Kaldur knew it the Boy Wonder was gone without a trace.

The Team had located the command hub of the Bialyan command and also spotted a computer terminal, which could house the needed information.

As the Team was preparing plans to attack, three Blackhawk helicopters flew in low, two seemed to have no weapons, but the third had an array of different weapons.

_Team, the U.S. Military is ahead of schedule, Robin I need you to make a dash for the command center Miss Martian and Superboy I need you to take out the air defense systems for the helicopters. Kid Flash and Artemis can you two cover Robin while he gets the-._

_I have it. _

_Dude, did you go in ahead of schedule too?_

_Of course KF._

_Robin, rendezvous with me at base, KF and Artemis take out the Bialyan ground troopers._

The third helicopter streaked into the village, several military trucks littered the town's center. The helicopter made quick work of the trucks and the ground troops.

The main air guns near the communications center began opening fire on the passenger helicopters that tried to land. One of the helicopters began taking hits and started to lose altitude.

Artemis saw the whole incident._ Miss Martian levitate the damage helicopter I'm going to apply first aid to any injured soldiers._

_Don't they have medics? _

_I don't know I'm going regardless, KF cover me._

_Got it beautiful._

Artemis grinned at the comment.

The helicopter was gently placed in the center of town near the devastation of the trucks and Bialyan soldiers. Artemis quickly pulled back the door to see six soldiers coming off the helicopter, one of which, a lieutenant, was wounded in the arm.

"Who are you?" The wounded soldier was talking to her, he looked younger than 18.

"I'm Artemis, how's your arm?"

"I'm fine just losing blood and I don't have a first aid kit, I lost it after the chopper took the hit."

She quickly bandaged it up

"Thanks." His smile quickly faded as he grabbed his rifle and ran towards the objective point.

Suddenly a voice found its way into the communication link that Team had.

"This is General Bradley of the 101st Airborne, state your name and nature or else be fired upon."

Kaldur quickly switched his com link on.

"I am Kaldur'ahm, Aqualad, of the-"

"The Justice League, I know." The General was becoming annoyed, "Why are you here?"

"We were under the impression that the Bialyan government was helping a crime ring in the United States and we hoped the information would be on those databanks."

Robin finally appeared with a flash drive in hand.

"You have no business being here, I will make sure the government hears about this, who the hell are you working under? You all look like minors." Bradley was growing more annoyed by him.

"I cannot say, communications could be hacked."

"Get out, now." Bradley finally shut off the link.

_Team, time to go._

**Mount Justice**

**February 5****th**** 9:30 EST**

"Contact with the U.S. Military was not supposed to happen!" Batman arrived, upset more than usual as he debriefed the Team in the holo-room.

"I was contacted by the military this morning, three of their helicopters' cameras, eight crew members and, twelve assault troopers saw all of you in action**. **General Eli Bradley was reporting on how minors were introduced into the league without his prior knowledge."

"Wonder how Eli reported." Wally whispered to Robin

"Let's just say the Batcave got an ear-full."

"The military is sending two of their recently trained troopers, both of which are 16 years of age, to investigate and help with some missions."

An image appeared showing the two soldiers, one girl and one boy. Artemis recognized the boy with short black hair and brown eyes; she patched his arm during the mission in Bialya.

"This here is Second Lieutenant Joe Roberts of the 101st Airborne's 2/506th Air Assault Infantry," Batman pointed to the boy's photo, "He will stay here at the cave and will be deployed frequently with the team."

Batman then proceeded to point at the girl's photo. She had long light brown hair and green eyes.

"This is Sierra Lewis of the Army 1st communications network. She will also stay at the cave and will handle military communications and certain missions."

Batman looked at the six heroes before he noticed the two others, Zatanna and Rocket, standing in the hall leading to the Lounge and Kitchen.

"You will treat the two with respect, I expect that they are welcomed and are appreciated while they are here for an entire nine months."

"NINE MONTHS?"

Everyone looked towards Wally, While Batman glared

"I mean, nine months, isn't that a bit… long?"

"While it maybe inconvenient, the military wants to observe us for a while until they make sure that we are playing by international rules. Dismissed."

**I think I made it better, so NO MORE ANGRY PMs!**

**BTW there is no Eli Bradley; I made it up, so I am following the rules.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Cadets

_**Draft:**_

**Cadets**

**The Team finally meets the liaisons how will the first meeting go?**

**Mount Justice**

**February 5****th**** 13:30 EST**

The Team was hurrying themselves readying the Cave for the new arrivals; Robin was resetting the passwords on the computer, M'gann, Zatanna and Conner were making lunch, Rocket and Kaldur were going over final security checks, and Artemis and Wally were on look out duty.

"Hey Wally, do you see that?"

Wally took the binoculars from Artemis and looked at the speck in the distance, before calling on the radio.

"Guys chopper, and it is military."

Batman called back, "Understood, Red Tornado open the Atlantic hanger. Everyone, meet in the main hanger for introductions and unloading."

Wally groaned.

"What's wrong Kid Mouth?"

"We have to work with newbies."

"I swear you're such a baby." Artemis remarked.

"AM NOT!" He cried.

The Huey helicopter banked around to face the hanger just as the platform to the hanger extended to allow it to land without trouble. The Team ran up to meet the new arrivals.

"Seriously? They needed a helicopter to get here?" Wally was still on edge.

"Jealous much?"

"Robin, get out of this."

The doors to the helicopter flew open to reveal a girl with blond hair in a bun in a service uniform with a black skirt, a beret, and a black sports coat with several identification achievements.

"Actually I good get use to this."

Artemis hit Wally over the head.

"What was that for?"

"Oh nothing," she smirked

The soldier finally hopped of the helicopter; unlike his companion he wore his combat uniform with his helmet on and rifle slung over his shoulder. He looked like he had just gotten back from a mission, he smelled like sand and his skin was a medium tan. He was taking the bags and placing them on a cart the Team wheeled out.

"Welcome to the Cave, I am Aqualad, but you can call me Kaldur."

"Nice to meet you Aqualad, I'm Sierra Lewis, but my friends call me Sierra or just Si.

"I'm Lieutenant Joe Roberts, I usually go by Joe but I also go by Tracer in the field.

The Team took a few minutes to meet and greet their new friends. Before leaving to show the cave to the team. Wally was drooling over the radio operator he just met, much to his pain by Artemis.

"So babe you work with the army right? OUCH!"

"Would you stop Kid Mouth?" Artemis kept hitting him when he tried hitting on Sierra.

"Sorry to interrupt but could you tell your boyfriend to stop flirting?"

At this point both Wally and Artemis were wide-eyed and blushing.

Wally then began to notice something.

"Hey anyone seen Rob?"

Joe, in front of the group, spoke up, "Robin? He's right above you."

The Boy Wonder was left dumbstruck while everyone on the Team just stared at him. No one ever found him when he went ninja, and Joe didn't even look up. This guy had real skills.

"How the- I- how did you do that?" Robin dropped to the ground next to Joe.

"Can't escape two good ears, I have been trained by the best, but I was too young to join Special Forces, even with a faked age of 18."

"Wait so you to are only 16? How?"

"A story for another time, now where are our rooms? I still need to unload my arsenal."

"Arsenal?" Rocket piped up.

"Yeah he has a large wall full of high-tech gear and weapons," Sierra was explaining to the Team, "He has a tendency to bring part of his work with him. You should have seen him on our first date, he hid his pistol on his ankle."

Joe blushed a little while the Team came down the halls to each room.

"Well here we are," M'gann was showing the main hall, "All our rooms are in this hall, girls are up here while the boys are slightly down the hall."

Connor, who wheeled the cart, took Sierra's bags and placed them next to her door as she walked into her room. The girls then began to chat on what they should do to her room.

The guys were huddling around the door to Joe's room; they took notice onto how he had two large cases, a medium case, and an olive army bag full of clothes.

"What's in those cases?" a curious Robin asked.

"I'll show you."

Joe opened the medium case to show many clips of ammunition and several different sights and T-rail accessories. Then he took his large cases and opened them revealing many different weapons.

"DUDE," Wally was animated, "A F2000, a HK-416, a SCAR, a M4, a M9, aM249, a SR-25, a LAW, and a MGL grenade launcher? Where do you find room for all this weaponry?"

They remained silent.

Robin was the first to speak, "KF calm down, how do you know about all this weaponry?"

"I uh… I do a little more than school work at the cave."

"From what I heard at the cave last Friday night, I'd say you also had a fun time with Artemis the way I heard a few bumps in your room."

Wally sat quiet and went red as his hair; everyone smiled at Robin's comment.

"Nothing happened! I just lost something and she offered to help."

"You keep thinking that. So Joe you ready to unpack?"

"Yep I just need to get some shelves and set up my desk-top into the main frame of the League computers."

They all got to work on his room; Connor had the brilliant idea to paint his room, which they all painted navy blue, much to Joe's laughter and Kaldur's interest.

"Who's hungry?"

"It is 5:30, wait, KF you went three hours without food?"

Joe got curious, "What's wrong with that?"

"I have a super high metabolism, I need to ingest food constantly in order to get energy to run."

"Noted."

Joe and Sierra were out of their uniforms; Joe was wearing blue jeans with a black shirt, while Sierra had her hair down and was in skintight jeans and a white tank. They all sat at the table to eat when Artemis brought up the question asking them about their history

Sierra started, "Well, I was having trouble in school, I was teased by friends because of good grades. I knew Joe during high school and we became friends. But I still didn't feel welcomes at home either, so I ran away and met up with Joe's uncle who sent me off with Joe because I also wanted to prove myself. I became a radio operator and was sent into hot zones where I helped with communications. Then the Army found out and I was sent here. Not much to say."

The Team took in the small amount of information and then faced Joe.

He began, "It all started when I was 10 years old, my parents and my aunt and uncle were coming from a lunch party at General Eli Bradley's house. Both my uncle and my dad were identical twins so they would usually go to these events together. My uncle was a general and held a lot of information regarding the military. The League of Shadows was hired by several corporate big names to 'knock him off' because he was an open socialist and was highly respected."

Artemis shuttered at the mention of the League of Shadows.

"They had an agent on the roof overlooking the house, no one recognized him but he was described as a burly man with blond hair. Anyways the agent took out a rocket launcher and when he got sight of my mom and dad entering the car after, boom."

Joe was fighting to hold back tears.

"I was thrown into the lawn and… I started breathing heavy. My uncle ran up next to me and began to look over me; I was rushed to the hospital where several pieces of shrapnel were imbedded into my lungs. From that day I trained hard, I don't know if it was because I was angry or what, but I trained for the Army so that I can enact safety for others who are threatened by people like the Shadows."

Joe let one tear slide down his cheek before wiping his eyes and quickly went back to his story.

"My uncle etched my records to say me and Sierra were 18 and we entered the Army."

Joe sat back in his chair and looked at everyone else.

"Good night." He left the table for his room. The Team actually felt bad, especially Robin and Artemis.

**Ok some more of a meet and greet, BTW I got a surprise as to the Shadow Agent, but you'll have to wait. **

**Just a little history on the two characters, I know Sierra didn't get much but just you wait.**

**So anyone ready for chapter three? I had some ideas but I'm wondering if anyone else wants some input. BTW thanks to DoomStone for giving me that idea for Robin.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Boot

_**Draft:**_

**Boot**

**The League and the Team decides its time to begin training. How will the newbies hold up?**

**Mount Justice**

**February 6****th**** 9:00 EST**

"Team gather 'round."

The Team was in uniform ready for day training with Black Canary, Sierra was wearing a black body suit with a black facemask. Joe was wearing his military fatigues, helmet, and a digital camouflage mask.

"All right, well since we have all day I have decided to have an all out combat practice, a sort of team deathmatch."

The Team stood in excitement, even the two newbies.

"So what's happening?" Robin asked Canary with content.

"We for starters I had the liberty to modify some weapons such as Artemis's arrows to only shoot punch arrows, Sierra and Joe's pistols fire holo-energy which will stun an opponent but it has a energy battery where the clip goes."

She handed the weapons to their owners

"Rules are use any powers and/or equipment to defeat your opponent, no killing, and once a fail symbol has announced your name your out. Clear?"

The Team nodded to agreement.

"Good, teams are Sierra, Artemis, Kaldur, Rocket, and Conner as team 1. Joe, Wally, M'gann, Zatanna, and Robin as Team 2. Team get in position."

The teams got into their fighting stances. Both Joe and Sierra readied and cocked their pistols.

"Ready?" Canary asked.

Artemis pulled her bow back, Wally put on his goggles, and Robin pulled out a few birdarangs.

"Set."

Conner brought his fists up, Kaldur formed water sledgehammers; Miss Martian began fading into a camouflage, Rocket and Zatanna both sat into their defensive positions.

"GO!"

The two teams ran towards each other. "Etaerc a dleihs", Zatanna and Rocket brought up shields for each of their teams as the rest used their surroundings and different equipment. Sierra fired multiple shots at Miss Martian who easily avoided the incoming rounds. Sierra ducked to the side and caught site of Robin who was dodging several punches from Conner. Sierra aimed the pistol at Robin but Kid Flash grabbed her pistol. She reacted quickly and wrestled Kid Flash they both got equal footing but Artemis finally aimed her bow at a struggling speedster. The speedster was thrown to the side after the punching arrow hit his jaw.

KID FLASH: FAILURE!

"AW MAN!"

Conner was busy handling the Boy Wonder but then M'gann appeared behind Conner and distracted him so that Robin could throw Conner into the ground.

SUPERBOY: FAILURE!

Conner only shrugged and walked to the sidelines.

Joe was leaning against Zatanna's shield reloading his empty pistol as Sierra and Artemis kept shooting at Zatanna's shield.

"What's the plan?" Joe asked Robin

"I don't know, M'gann is fighting Kaldur and…"

MISS MARTIAN: FAILURE!

"Or not." Robin corrected himself.

"I got an idea!"

They looked a Zatanna.

"Ekam su tsaf."

Suddenly Joe, Robin, and Zatanna were moving much faster, but not as fast as Wally.

Joe ran towards Kaldur firing his pistol as fast as possible. Kaldur was only able to block a couple of shots with a water shield before Joe slid behind Kaldur and fired a shot.

AQUALAD: FAILURE!

Robin and Zatanna were coming behind Rocket; Artemis tried to fire at the fast moving objects but missed by a few inches. Artemis launched a net just a bit ahead of Zatanna where it caught her.

ZATANNA: FAILURE!

"Little help?" Conner soon escorted Zatanna off the ring.

"Uh oh. Arty, Sierra little help too?

Rocket still had trouble with both of the male non-metas.

Robin threw a gas bomb next to Rocket as Rocket tried to block a few holo-shots by Joe. Rocket threw a fully enclosed shield before she looked down at her feet to see the gas bomb.

The bomb exploded filling the airtight bubble of energy; she passed out in the bubble.

"Stop training exercise." Black Canary ran to help Rocket off the ring.

Rocket came to a few minutes later, and was offered a chair to watch the rest of the exercise. Both teams lined up, it was the male non-metas versus the female non-metas.

"Teams begin!" Canary shouted.

Most of the fighting was long ranged Joe shot an Artemis, Artemis shot at Joe, Robin threw birdarangs at Sierra, and Sierra shot at Robin. Then Artemis switched her attack pattern and shot at Robin. Robin only managed to throw a birdarang to disarm Sierra when a punching arrow caught him in the gut.

ROBIN: FAILURE!

Joe was the next to take the initiative; he fired at a distracted Artemis. The holo-bullet collided with her left shoulder and she dropped to the ground.

ARTEMIS: FAILURE!

"Babe, you ok?" Wally ran up to help Artemis off

"Got it Baywatch."

Joe and Sierra stood across from each other. Joe quickly discarded his pistol to make it a fair fight. Sierra ran at Joe using her fists to attack. Joe blocked and went for a leg swing at her legs. Sierra avoided and slammed her fist into Joe's jaw before kicking his knee sideward.

"GAHH!" Joe clutched his throbbing left leg.

Sierra went in for another attack before hitting his right leg from behind.

TRACER: FAILURE!

"Wait, you changed you ID to Tracer? Like your nickname?"

Joe nodded, still in pain from the nasty left kick. Black Canary brought Joe an ice pack and a chair before evaluating the exercise.

"Very good Team. You learned each other's weaknesses and explored your own powers," She nodded to Zatanna, "I was impressed by all the non-metas who actually pulled off surviving without powers. And just for that all four of you will have a free day Tuesday. Training is over, see you Tuesday except for you four."

Black Canary went to the Zeta Tube to leave.

RECOGNIZED: BLACK CANARY 13

"You alright Joe? I'm sorry about that kill shot." Sierra was apologizing to Joe.

"I'm alright, I would feel better to a little dinner, Tuesday night?"

She looked up and rolled her eyes, "Fine, where at?"

"I'll surprise you."

Wally was the first to speak up, "Well now what? Anyone hungry?"

The Team glanced at Wally.

"Sure why not Kid Stomach." Artemis joked.

"Why don't we have pizza and a movie?"

"Which movie?" Zatanna asked Robin

"Transformers 2?" Rocket threw out.

"Sure why not!" Artemis stated.

They sat on the couch eating pizza and watching the robots duke it out in Egypt.

Sierra, Joe, Artemis, and Wally sat on the couch while the rest of the Team sat on the floor. Sierra rested her head against Joe and Artemis had done the same to Wally. Kaldur and Rocket lay next to each other in front of the television. Zatanna rested her head on Robin's stomach as the Boy Wonder propped himself up with his arms, and Conner and M'gann had their arms around each other trying to understand the movie.

"So wait the guy in red in blue leads the Autobots?" Conner asked.

"Yep, he is like Superman only with out the attitude."

Conner smiled at Robin's comment.

"So anyone whelmed by that movie?"

"Why is Robin butchering the English dictionary?" Joe asked

"Oh he's twelve and tries to be smart about it." Wally replied.

"THIRTEEN AND THREE FOURTHS!"

"Again, so mature." Artemis joked back.

The Team got ready for bed, Sierra entered her room, which was painted a light purple and had a computer, several shelves filled with messages from friends and family and a box of pictures.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah Artemis, you can come in."

Artemis opened the door and sat down next to Sierra.

"You did great today, for a supposed newbie according to Kid Mouth."

Sierra gave a low chuckle.

"Something wrong?"

Sierra sat for a moment before replying. "I'm kind of sad at doing this."

"What's there to be sad about?"

"I feel like I'm a mole, the guys aren't very relaxed when me or Joe enter a room. They feel like we report everything they say or do and it's disturbing."

Artemis looked at her before answering.

"I trust you, I was once suspected of being a mole, and I know how you feel."

"I feel like everything I do is a problem, it's just like high school!"

"What happened at high school?"

Sierra bit her words back.

"Forget it never mind."

"But-"

"Please leave."

Artemis didn't argue she got up and went to the door.

"If you need any of us, we're here for you."

Artemis left the room, leaving Sierra to her thoughts.

**How was it?**

**Oh I don't own Transformers either, I forgot to mention.**

**Please review.**


	4. Basics

_**Draft:**_

**Basics**

**Ok I got a message about Eli Bradley; some how any name I used was somehow connected to a fictional character or a real person. Anyways, Bradley is not the Patriot and is not in any way connected to Marvel Comics, I'M FOR DC FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Anger over. So chapter four more dirt on the newbies you'll be surprised by what I got. **

**Also I need to mention that I have a historical person mentioned, Eisenhower, and yes he really did raise the tax bracket to 95% for anyone making over 2 million dollars. No historical error.**

**Enjoy. IT'S THEIR FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL!**

_Joe was finally back home, he felt young and free. His parents told him that his uncle had just invited all of them to a dinner at General Bradley's house. The house was a classic white house with a large green lawn with a small tree sitting a few yards from the house. Cheerfully he sat next to his favorite uncle, who was telling the General the importance of looking at a higher tax bracket on the rich._

"_Eli you know we need a 95% bracket just like Eisenhower did in the 1950's. So much could come from this! We could finally pay off our debts, higher more manpower for the government, we could even go after the League of Shadows!"_

_His uncle was enthusiastic that he could finally testify before Congress about higher taxes._

"_Roberts, I need to give you credit, this could turn out for the better. Not only will this help the US, but it will help every working and middle class person because there would be higher job opportunities and companies would have to pay their employees more because they can't take a higher raise."_

_Joe didn't understand what they were saying, not yet. Then his uncle started looking down._

"_Eli, we will have a problem. How will we handle the big name companies that don't 'play by the rules'?" _

"_Don't know." _

"_Well that was interesting," Joe's father spoke up, "I think we'll head home."_

_Joe's dad put Joe's soccer jacket on him and they went to their car._

"_Dad, I lost something!"_

"_What did you lose?" His parents were next to the car he was standing next to the house._

_Joe's uncle came out of the house, "Joe I have your-"_

_He didn't finish. The car exploded into a deadly fireball throwing shrapnel and body parts in all directions._

"_MOM, DAD!" He yelled their names before falling to the ground in grief._

_The blond, masked, sniper looked at Joe who looked back. The sniper turned and left from his position on the rooftop of another house. Joe suddenly felt extreme pain in his lungs he looked down to see blood and ripped clothing where his chest was. Suddenly all went black and all he heard was his uncle calling his name._

"_JOE! JOE!"_

**Mount Justice**

**February 7****th**** 7:00 EST**

Joe suddenly woke up; he was drenched in his own sweat. He clutched his chest it suddenly felt heavy, that's when he noticed that he wasn't in his bulk in Fort Campbell he was at his room in the Cave. He also noticed a speedster calling his name.

"Joe, Joe, you alright? You were thrashing in your sleep."

"Yeah I'm fine" Still clutching his chest he grabbed his rescue inhaler and took a puff.

"Asthma?"

"Yes." Joe exhaled

Wally tossed Joe his day clothes, his blue jeans, a black shirt, and his shoes.

"You're coming with me to school today." Wally was about to exit the room.

"Why?"

"Batman says you need the high school experience. Says it will help with social interactions with the team."

"Why am I going with you to Central City?"

Wally stopped and faced Joe.

"Batman says you need to go with people my age, Sierra and Artemis are going to Gotham Academy, you are coming with me."

"Fine I'll be there in a second."

A few minutes later Joe was ready to go, Batman had the liberty of all ready gathering his books for his classes at Central City, all of which Wally was in.

RECOGNIZED: WALLY B-03, TRACER A-13

Suddenly Joe and Wally were in Central City.

"Ok we have an hour before class so why don't we get something to eat"

"Why do I have the feeling it will be over $30?"

**Gotham Academy**

**February 7****th**** 7:30 EST**

Sierra was having a little trouble adjusting to her skirt, it was small, and was made out of a thick, irritating material.

They arrived at school around 7:15; Batman had her books ready for her classes with Artemis. All of her classes were also for advanced students; Sierra thought that she would have no trouble adjusting to the classes.

"So, ready for your first day of school?" Artemis was talking to Sierra

"Yeah, I am."

"You look nervous."

Sierra remembered that her arm was shaking and quickly stopped.

"I'm fine, thanks."

They quickly entered their class.

**Keystone High School**

**February 7****th**** 13:30 CST**

"I think that was a good day right Joe?" They had just walked outside just onto the next block form the school.

The two had managed to survive a day of high school without much trouble. Joe knew as much about all of his classes as Wally did except sciences like Physics, which Wally was still the best in. Joe had fun in gym when he and Wally were placed on the same team to face several jocks in dodgeball. He was skilled; he managed to knock down several large football players and ended up with the winning shot in dodgeball.

"Yeah Wally, it has been a while since I actually went to school. That was a good first day."

"NERDS!" Both of the heroes faced five brawny jocks that looked pissed as hell.

"Who's this?" Joe asked Wally.

"Joe, meet Bob and his friends Grendel, Scott, Matthew, and Nick."

"The guy's name is Bob?" Joe chuckled a bit at the name.

Bob pushed Joe against the wall.

"What's so funny, you retarded or something?"

"Get your lewd appendages off of my shirt."

"OH! He's using big words, I'm so scared." Bob said sarcastically.

"Joe, try to back off." Wally tried to calm him down.

"Shut up Wall-head!" Nick yelled at Wally pushing him into a wall.

Joe felt his entire anger boil over. He quickly grabbed Bob's head and smashed his fist into Bob's nose causing him to reel over in pain.

"GET THAT SON OF A BI-!" Bob was cut off by roundhouse kick into the rib.

The jocks went into the fray trying to hold down Joe. Joe held his ground as the three other went after him while Nick decided to beat on Wally. A fist collided with Grendel's jaw before the soldier grabbed his arm and tossed Grendel over his shoulder from his back. Matthew tried to punch Joe but only managed to hit empty air before Joe struck Matthew's lower regions with a well placed low cut kick, causing the jock to drop to the ground.

"MHHHMMMM!" Matthew screamed with his mouth shut still clutching himself.

Wally had a few minutes of action where he punched Nick in the stomach and neck. The boy still stood standing.

"Joe, I could use some help!"

Joe jumped and barrel-rolled over Scott, who was charging, and landed low to the ground next to Nick. Joe acted fast and kicks the legs from under Nick.

"Ahhh!" Nick yells as he hits the ground hard.

Joe managed to get up when Scott landed a good punch to Joe's face, causing him to stumble back.

"This ends here weaklings. No escape!" Scott just kept walking towards Joe and Wally while the rest of the Jocks got up and followed.

Joe went into a defensive stance; besides Scott everyone in the group was either in pain or walking with a slight limp.

Wally spoke up, "If we are such weaklings, how is it he managed to take out all four of you without breaking a sweat?" Joe wasn't sweating, but he was breathing a bit heavy.

"Guys lets get outta here!"

The jocks fled the scene.

**Gotham City**

**February 7****th**** 14:30 EST**

Sierra and Artemis emerged from school, an hour after it ended. Mostly because the headmaster wanted to get to know the new student who would attend this school for part of the end of the year and part of the beginning. He became baffled by the fact that she attended her last school for only freshman year and then disappeared for a year only to return knowing more than the average student.

"That took a while." Sierra began.

"I couldn't believe he bought the story that you traveled the world with some family friends."

"I can't believe that was actually true!"

Both girls laughed at the situation.

"So what did happen at your old high school?" Artemis was pressing on the question.

"Trouble, that's all."

"Don't want to talk?"

The two were just passing the second block of ten to the transporter. Sierra lost her smile in the short walk.

"I had trouble in school, with classmates." Artemis just listened intensely to Sierra, "They didn't like me because I was intelligent and 'good looking' as the boys at my school called me. I was tormented everyday by them, eventually they went so far as to publically call me names."

Sierra's eyes filled with hot tears, she kept trying to wipe them.

"I was called into the office to see the principle, he asked me if the rumors were true, which they weren't. I went home after the principle called my parents."

More tears flowed from her eyes, she finally gave up on hiding them ask they crossed the street to pass the seventh block.

"I went home and… and… Dad became angry with me for letting the girls get to me. I was… forget it I'm done."

Sierra just stood quiet while Artemis tried to take everything in.

"I know how you feel. Just try to forget, you're with us. We are your new family; there is no one who can hurt you deeply. I'm here for you, so is the rest of your team, just ask us of you need anything. We will help you, just as they helped me with my troubles."

Sierra smiled at Artemis' statement.

"Thanks."

RECOGNIZED: SIERRA A-12, ARTEMIS B-07.

**Ok this was long, but it was filled with some information regarding the OC's. Joe lost both his parents to an unknown assassin because his uncle was pushing to oust large income for the wealthy. He also gained asthma from the attack, caused by shrapnel entering his lungs (which can happen). Sierra was a normal teenager who was constantly harassed by fellow students for being smart, which caused her dad to become abusive towards her. (Sound familiar?)**

**Anyways this was just to reintroduce the teens to high school, and give a feel of the character.**

**BTW sorry there wasn't much interaction on the girl's side I'm not good with writing stories about girls. I'm good with guy vs. guy and experienced with guy vs. gal but I fail with gal vs. gal. **

**Anyways I'll try to get ch5 up next week, I have a family reunion this weekend and some job training for the rest of the week.**


	5. Slugs

_**Draft:**_

**Slugs**

**Slugs as in ballistics. Anyways more of filler, but them getting the information is important and the LX robot is also important.**

**Mount Justice**

**February 8****th**** 15:00**

Batman was standing in the center of the briefing room with his usual scowl and a hologram of several areas where the Sensei was reported in the last 24 hours. The Team including Joe and Sierra were in a semi-circle around Batman, all in uniform.

"Team, we have discovered that a League of Shadows' Lieutenant, Sensei has appeared in the city of Chicago, specifically in an office building complex two blocks form Navy Pier."

"What is the mission?" Kaldur was now speaking.

"The mission is to find and arrest Sensei and to hack his computer for any information regarding the weapon shipments from Bialya earlier." Batman looked directly at Robin before looking at everyone else. "The mission will be completed by _half_ of the Team."

Wally's eyes grew, "Wait, what?"

"Half?" A confused Rocket exclaimed.

"Yes half, I need Superboy, Miss Martian, Rocket, and Aqualad to complete surveillance in Gotham to study if Ras' al Gul has movements and dealings in Gotham. They will need the Bio-ship's equipment to track his movements in Gotham."

"Ok wait!" Zatanna spoke up, "If they are taking the Bio-ship to get to Gotham, what are we taking to get to Chicago, a city without Zeta-tubes near Navy Pier?"

Batman glared at her for a brief few second, then Joe spoke up, "I got that covered."

**Chicago**

**February 8****th**** 19:34**

"DUDE! I can't believe you have that many contacts in the Military!"

Wally was blown away by the fact that Joe had contacted the Army to lend them a Chinook helicopter and crew.

"Kid Excitement, calm down. It's just a helicopter." Artemis said bluntly

Artemis, Kid Flash, Zatanna, Robin, and Joe were all in the helicopter over Chicago, about 10,000 feet in the air. Sierra was providing radio communications between the League, the two teams, and the Army. Drop was in four minutes, and the air was tense. Kid Flash was bursting with excitement, Artemis and Tracer thought of it as just any other mission, Robin was busy trying to locate the exact building, while Zatanna was shaking in her seat. An Army jumpmaster stood near the rear door; there was no expression, mostly because his helmet was on with the black visor down and the crimson red light that filled the cabin made it hard to see.

"Jump in twenty seconds!" Robin shouted from the cockpit.

The Team got up and hooked their parachutes to a line heading to the rear door. The red light illuminated the door as it slowly opened to a lit up Chicago and a dark sky.

The light turned green, "JUMP, JUMP, JUMP, Green light!" The jumpmaster shouted to the Team. Zatanna disappeared over the edge, as did Kid Flash, Artemis, Robin, and finally Joe. The ground was rushing towards the five, then the cables caught and their parachutes opened as they headed towards the beach near Navy Pier.

They hit the ground with a thud and quickly discarded the parachutes. They couldn't hear the helicopter over the sound of the city.

"We all here, alive?" Robin was met with nods and confused looks.

"Yes Robin, we're all here." Tracer informed him. Tracer had loaded up on heavy weaponry include two rocket tubes hanging around his neck and shoulder and a grenade launcher on his rifle.

"You look ready." Artemis supplied, "Who are you going to fight? Mammoth?

" I'm ready to face the Shadows." Tracer showed no emotion.

"Let's get going we can ask Tracer twenty questions later."

The Team traveled down the streets trying to attract little attention to them. The Team ran at full speed towards the light grey office building.

"Where's Rob?" Kid Flash whispered as the Team took positions around the building.

"Dunno, cover me as I go in." Tracer got his rifle ready as he rested against the wall next to the main door. He inhaled deeply and kicked the door in and pointed his flashlight on his rifle into the main room.

"Robin, where are you?" Tracer went into the dark room; the lobby was large and had Japanese items on the walls.

The building looked modern and ancient with a combination of computers, TVs, old swords, and paper-like walls. Tracer went in to see the building deserted. Suddenly the sound of metal on tile floor filled the halls.

"Robin? Is that you?" Tracer asked.

Suddenly Robin's voice came onto the comm., "Tracer get out of there!"

Tracer pointed his flashlight down the hall to see an Amazo-like robot with two mini-guns on its shoulders and rocket pods on its wrists.

"You like what you see?" The TV closest to Tracer turned on to reveal Lex Luthor sitting at a desk with a disgusting smile on his face.

"I call him LX-1.5, the most advanced AI I have had the pleasure of building, with the help of Ivo of course.

The robot lowered the mini gun at Tracer. Tracer jumped out of the way just as bullets sprayed the wall he was next to. "I hope you have a nice day, with where you're going." The TV turned off after Luthor made his comment.

Tracer whipped out his communicator, "Guys get in position! I found something and it's not pretty." He tried to say calmly.

As Tracer ran towards the door the floor behind him exploded with bullet holes. The robot aimed its wrist at Tracer just as he reached the door. The rocket fired at him throwing him out the door into the street. Tracer struggled on the ground and aimed his rifle at the robot releasing a burst of automatic fire, only to find that bullets don't stop it.

"Guys, help! This guy is unstoppable."

Robin jumped down from a ledge and threw three birdarangs at the beast, only to see them explode leaving minor scratches.

"_Etaerc a dleihs!" _Zatanna created a shield to block the weaponry from the robot.

"FALL BACK!" Robin yelled at the team just as the droid unleashed all of its weaponry to everything on the block.

"I'm getting the civilians out of here." Kid Flash carried some people on the street to safety while under fire.

"Tracer, get to the roof." Artemis called to him.

"Why?"

"Because you'll get some room to use some heavy artillery."

"Oh."

Tracer ran up the stairs to the building Artemis was on top of. He unslung the rocket launcher he had on him before he got to the roof.

"Tracer!" Artemis was busy using her explosive arrows on the robot.

"I'm here!" Tracer extended the rocket launcher getting it ready to fire. "Ok, smile you son of a-" As Tracer got into firing position, a rocket from LX shot the edge where he and Artemis were standing.

"ARTEMIS!" Kid Flash cried as the building's roof erupted throwing bricks and metal in all directions.

Artemis was caught by the blast and thrown backwards. Tracer also took a beating from the blast but managed to hold onto the rocket.

"Someone… I-we, need help on… the roof." Tracer looked towards Artemis who was unconscious and had a few bruises and cuts on her face. "Artemis… wounded. I'm… finishing mission." Tracer took up his rocket launcher and aimed at LX.

"Tracer we'll send some help. Zatanna, can you help them?" There was a slight pause, "Yeah I can, Rob."

"Tracer, how are you?" Robin was genuinely concerned. "Get everyone… away." Tracer had heavy pain in his shoulder but still managed to stand up. "Tracer, repeat transmission."

"Move." That was the only thing he could say. The rocket soared through the air. Robin saw the rocket heading for LX and quickly disengaged the robot, as did Kid Flash. The robot's chest imploded throwing shrapnel everywhere.

Artemis managed to sit up, dizzy from the explosion. Tracer looked at her before collapsing from exhaustion.

"Tracer? Tracer wake up!" Zatanna arrived on the roof and tried to wake him.

"Is he?"

"No, he's just tired." Kid said to Artemis.

"Get him to the extract zone."

They arrived at the beach to see the Chinook landing on the beach with a bed for Tracer to rest in.

Tracer woke to see the Team getting him in the helicopter. "The information… did you-?"

"We got it Joe just rest. Sierra we're transmitting the information to you now." Robin spoke into his comm. link.

"Understood, receiving. Information successfully transferred. Mission is clear for evac."

The Team loaded Joe into the back and they took their seats. Zatanna stood over Joe to look at his injuries.

"_Laeh mih" _Joe suddenly felt his body get stronger and pulled himself to sit out of bed.

Joe looked at Zatanna and smiled, "Thanks."

**Dada! Yeah more of a filler, but I have plans for the robots, (O_o), Yep I got plans for them. Anyways I'm done for today, and I will continue next week. If there is one thing I wish it were…**

**Batman? Why are you here?**

**_I'm Batman**

**I know but why?**

**_Just cause**

**Ok?**

**_Shut up**

**Why?**

**_I'm Batman**

**Ok…. Anyways, REVIEW!**

**You too Batman.**


End file.
